Rotary cutting apparatuses can comprise a frame, a die roll rotatably mounted to the frame, and an anvil roll rotatably mounted to the frame. The die roll can comprise at least one cutting member for cutting and creasing material against an anvil roll when the material is passed between the die roll and the anvil roll. As the cutting member on the die roll cuts the material, an outer surface of the anvil roll may wear owing to the pressure applied by the cutting member to the outer surface of the anvil roll. Eventually, the anvil roll may need to be replaced after a sufficient amount of the outer surface of the anvil roll has been worn away. Additionally, as the die roll engages the anvil roll, undesirable deflection in the anvil roll may occur. In order to help reduce this deflection, anvil rolls may be used that have a relatively large diameter. With the increase of diameter, however, the overall mass of the anvil roll is also increased. As the size of the anvil roll increases, difficulties in controlling the rotation of the anvil roll may result. For instance, as the mass of the anvil roll increases, it is typically more difficult to start, stop, or otherwise control the rotation of the anvil roll. Anvil rolls having a larger diameter may also be relatively expensive to manufacture and/or refurbish.
The process of replacing a large anvil roll can be time consuming since many components of the rotary cutting apparatus must be disassembled to access the anvil roll. A production line relying on the rotary cutting apparatus may have to be down for an extended period of time which could result in an undesirable loss in production. Additionally, due to the mass of the anvil roll, removing the anvil roll from the rotary cutting apparatuses and/or handling the anvil roll may require additional manpower and/or mechanical assistance. In view of the importance of anvil roll maintenance and/or the cost of anvil roll replacement, this technology should be improved.